The Mask of Batman
The Mask of Batman is an American neo-noir action thriller comic book series published by DC Comics. The series is set in a separate continuity from the main universe and retells the story of Batman. Synopsis After witnessing the death of his parents at a young age, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne decided to live a double life as the vigilante Batman. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the main protagonist of the series who is a genius billionaire that uses his money to double as the vigilante known as Batman. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' - a former member of MI6 who, after retiring, became the butler of the Waynes and the surrogate father of Bruce. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' - the head of the Gotham City Police Department who respects the law and will do anything for his city. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' - a GCPD detective who has become infamous for his blowhard nature, though he is able to get the job done. *'Detective Renee Montoya' - a GCPD detective who is a fan of Jim Gordon and has a lot of problems when it comes to Batman. *'Detective Jason Bard' - a GCPD detective who is a Batman supporter and has trouble walking due to a bullet wound in his leg. *'Lucius Fox' - a mechanical genius and an old friend of the Waynes who took over Wayne Enterprises after the death of Thomas. * Antagonists *'The Joker' - an anarchist and terrorist who despises authority and is a mad genius with access to military-grade weaponry. **'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - a former Arkham psychiatrist who ended up falling in love with Joker and broke him out. *'Edward Nygma/Riddler '- a man with a fascination with riddles, puzzles, and so on who is obsessed with outsmarting people and proving he's superior. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - a former friend of Bruce Wayne's who was the D.A. before his mental issues were exposed and acid was thrown in his face. *'Selena Kyle/Catwoman' - a cat burglar who enjoys flirting with Batman and is an incredible fighter that carries a whip and claws. *'Bane '- the only man to ever escape the prison Santa Prisca who has an addiction to the drug Venom and is obsessed with defeating Batman. *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy '- an eco-terrorist who has the ability to manipulate plant life, has a poisonous kiss and is able to generate the drug Devil's Breath. *'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow '- a former Arkham psychiatrist who was fired for performing fear-related experiments on his patients. *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' - a mob boss and weapons dealer who masquerades as the head of a night club called the Iceberg Lounge. *'Victor Fries/Mister Freeze' - a scientist who is unable to live outside of sub-zero temperatures and is constantly trying to cure his wife, Nora. *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' - the leader of a massive gang whose face is horribly deformed due to an unknown accident. *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' - a man with a rare skin condition and the self-proclaimed king of the sewers who is very xenophobic against people in his sewers. *'Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist '- a weak-willed and incredibly shy man who has dissociative identity disorder, manifesting through his puppet. **'Scarface' - Wesker's puppet who takes the role of a would-be mob boss with a small gang consisting of himself, Wesker, and two other criminals. *'Ra's al Ghul '- the leader of the secret society known as the League of Assassins who believes he can save the world by wiping out most of its population. **'Talia al Ghul' - Ra's' daughter who is incredibly loyal to her father and is in love with Batman, calling him "beloved". **'Ubu '- an incredibly large and strong man who is the personal bodyguard of Ra's and sees Ra's as a god among men. **'David Cain' - one of the generals of the League of Assassins who is a sociopathic older man with incredible marksman skills. **'Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva' - another of the League's generals who is supposedly the deadliest woman alive. *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - a mercenary for hire who, thanks to his soldier past, has access to military equipment and vehicles. *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' - a struggling actor who was rejected due to his appearance and decided to inject himself with an experimental formula because of this. *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' - an assassin with a loose moral code who prides himself on never missing his target. He also carries two wrist-mounted guns wherever he goes. *'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' - a former firefighter who, ironically, became a pyromaniac and corporate saboteur/mercenary. *'Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' - a scientist who became obsessed with curing the deaf, eventually leading to him experimenting with bat DNA and mutating himself by accident. *'Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter' - a former scientist who became obsessed with his colleague, Alice, and works on mind-controlling technology. * Issues # Trivia * Category:Comics Category:DC Comics